


That's Never Going to Fit

by Charm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm/pseuds/Charm
Summary: Sirius pinned Remus's shoulders to the floor and grinned.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 31





	That's Never Going to Fit

**Author's Note:**

> For Anise.

Remus glanced up over his Arithmancy text at Sirius who was struggling like mad to push his head through the neck of a too-small Muggle rock band t-shirt. He'd bribed some poor unsuspecting Muggle-born into smuggling it to him but apparently hadn't managed to convert to Muggle sizing accurately.

Remus smiled to himself and mumbled, 'That is never going to fit.'

Sirius yanked the shirt off over his head suddenly and glared at Remus.

'I heard that, Moony!'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'It would have been wasted if you hadn't, Padfoot.'

In an instant Sirius was across the room and Remus yelped as he leapt on top of him, knocking both of them back and off Remus's bed.

Sirius pinned Remus's shoulders to the floor and grinned.

'Okay okay, you win!' Remus laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender.

'You bet your arse I did,' Sirius growled and leaned in to drag his tongue along the golden length of Remus's throat.

Remus groaned, moved his hips against Sirius's in lazy circles.

'Mmm, Moony ...' Sirius breathed hotly against Remus's neck and pushed a hand down to his crotch.

Remus flicked the buttons of Sirius's too-tight jeans open and slid his hand inside, wrapping gently around the silky length.

Sirius moaned and thrust into Remus's hand eagerly, leaning down to suck on his collarbone. Remus tipped his head back, tried to catch his breath; the air between them heavy with want.

'Need more Moony, please,' Sirius murmured, cock thrusting a little more insistently into the clutch of Remus's fist now.

Remus smirked and answered him cheekily, 'That is never going to fit.'


End file.
